Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another
Hit Me with Your Best Shot/One Way or Another by Blondie and Pat Benatar, is a mash-up that is featured in the episode Mash Off, the sixth episode of Season Three. The song is sung by Finn and Santana, with back-up from New Directions and The Troubletones. It is performed during a dodgeball match between the 2 choir groups to see whose competitive side will reign supreme. In the end, The Troubletones win. Lyrics Finn: Hit me with your best shot Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Santana: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' Finn with New Directions: Hit me with your best shot Fire away! Santana with Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! Santana: One way or another, I'm gonna find ya' I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' One way or another, I'm gonna win ya' I'll get ya'! I'll get ya'! Finn: Well, you're the real tough cookie with the long history Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me That's OK, let's see how you do it Put up your dukes, lets get down to it! Finn with New Directions: Hit me with your best shot Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Santana: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' Finn with New Directions: Hit me with your best shot Fire away! Santana with Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! Finn: You come on with your come ons, you don't fight fair But that's OK, see if I care! Knock me down, it's all in vain I'll get right back on my feet again! (New Directions: That's right!) Finn with New Directions: Hit me with your best shot Why don't you hit me with your best shot? Santana: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya' Finn with New Directions: Hit me with your best shot Fire away! Santana with Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! Santana with the Troubletones: And if the lights are all out I'll follow your bus downtown See who's hangin' out... Finn: Hit me with your best shot Fire away! Santana and Finn: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! (New Directions: Yeah!) Hit me with your best shot (Santana: Hit me with your best shot!) Why don't you hit me with your best shot? (Santana: Hit me with your best shot!) (Troubletones: '''I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'!) Hit me with your best shot! '''Finn and Santana: Fire away! (Santana: Ay ay ay ay ay!) Santana and Finn with New Directions & The Troubletones: One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'I'm gonna get ya', yeah (Troubletones: get ya', get ya', get ya'!) Finn: Hit me with your best shot (Troubletones: One way or another) Finn and Santana: Fire away! (Santana: Ay ay ay ay ay!) Santana: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! Finn: Fire away! Troubletones: I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'! Finn and Santana: Hit me with your best shot! Reception West gave the mash-up of "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" / "One Way or Another" a "B" grade, while Slezak gave the performance a "B+". Slezak wrote, "Santana's moments on lead were obviously stronger than Finn's Auto-Tuned into submission vocals, but that doesn't mean the number wasn't a hoot." Futterman called it a "fierce match", and added the mash-up was well crafted. Hankinson rated it the second best performance of the episode. Brian Moyler of Gawker, who writes of his dislike of mash-ups, characterized it as "the only mash-up of the night that actually makes sense" but he called it an "awful aural clash" and "the second least dreadful"Source Charts Gallery Brittana + Mercedes dodgeball.jpg Kurt hit dodgeball.jpg NewDirectionsHMWYBSOWOA.png TroubleTonesHMWYBSOWOA.png SantanaHMWYBSOWOA.png BrittanyHMWYBSOWOA.png tumblr_luvqk0vh1O1qk09ozo1_400.gif tumblr_lujntujkgm1qcac75o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_luvqk0vh1O1qk09ozo2_400.gif HMWYBSQuinn.jpg HMWYBSMike.jpg HMWYBSBrittany.jpg HMWYBSTT.jpg HMWYBSSantana.jpg HMWYBSFinn.jpg Videos 300px|left|thumb300px|right|thumb300px|left|thumb Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by The Troubletones Category:Mash-Up Songs